Aalina Goeth
by archerm99
Summary: Aalina Goeth is 15 years old. Her father is Amon Goeth. She lives in a villa on the edge of a labour camp. How many people must she watch die before the war stops? Constructive criticism welcome. Please review. Thank you


I rose up out of my bed and stumbled over to the balcony, wrapping a dressing gown around me. I stepped onto the balcony. The view always hit me hard. There were hundreds of them. All being worked to death. How could someone allow this? How could my father be a part of this? I heard a door open on the balcony to the left of mine. I stepped back into the shadows and saw my father emerge, a rifle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He loomed over the chair, staring through the rifle at the victims below, cigarette now in his mouth. He stopped moving the rifle. I looked at where it was pointing; a Jewish woman tying her shoelace up. I watched him place his cigarette down on the balcony wall and re-take aim. The woman stood up. He shot the gun. She lay on the ground, blood pouring from her head. Another shot. A woman sat on some wooden steps. I ran round to his room and burst onto the balcony as he stretched out his back.

"Father, was that necessary?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The woman with the shoelaces. She was tying it up so it wouldn't come off whilst she was working. If she hadn't have then it would have come off whilst she was working and she'd have had to tie it anyway."

"She should have tied it properly earlier."

"That would have been 3 hours ago!"

"So?" He rested his gun against the wall and put his cigarette down.

"What are you going to say about the other one?"

"You didn't have to shoot her. She was probably taking a break."

"They know the rules and so do you."

"They're being forced to do labour and they can't even take a break!?"

"No. Not without permission."

"How do they get that?"

"They get shot."

"And you find that fair?"

"Yes, I do." He laughed. I didn't understand how. I saw a guard pulling a woman about.

"What has she done?"

"Who?" I stepped next to him and pointed at her.

"Her." I felt him crouch down and look down my arm. He put his hand round my waist.

"Ah, they've been telling me about her. She keeps complaining and trying to make adjustments on the building and saying we have to pull the foundations down."

"Why?"

"She says they'll fall down."

"How does she know?"

"She studied building work."

"And you're not listening to her?"

"We don't get into arguments with these people, Aalina."

"What are they going to do to her?"

"They're going to wait until I get down there."

"And then what?"

"I'll probably dispose of her." He let go of my waist and picked up his gun and started to walk inside then stopped.

"In fact, I want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"To see these vermin."

"You mean people. They're just the same as us. What is so wrong with them?"

"Don't let the Fuhrer hear you say that. Or anyone." He walked away.

"It's the truth!" I turned back to the camp. The woman was still getting pulled around and beaten. I turned and left. I couldn't watch any more.

I followed my father down to the camp. The woman I saw earlier was tied to a post, gagged.

"Untie her." My father told the guard. The guard did as he was told.

"Will you work and shut up?"

"I am only trying to do my job, _sir_."

"As am I. Shoot her." The guard started pulling her away. She started screaming.

"No. Here. Actually, Aalina. You do it." He pulled a gun from his pocket and held it out to me. The lady stared at me with pleading eyes.

"Father, I can't."

"Pity…"

"I'm sorry, father. I can't shoot someone."

"Guard. Shoot her."

"It will take more than a bullet to kill me."

"Of course." The guard shot her. I flinched. My father grasped my arm and pulled me away. He dragged me behind a building.

"Don't ever do that again." My arm was starting to go red.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't."

"Next time I'll have you shot as well."

"There won't be a next time. I'm not coming back down here just to watch you trying to act powerful. Power is also about showing mercy. You have the power to kill them but you don't, you forgive them."

"Hold your tongue or I'll have you put in this camp."

"As if you'd see your own daughter down here."

"Do you not believe I would?"

"I know you have standards and a reputation to uphold. That's why I don't believe you would." He stepped closer to me.

"No, but I would make your life hell." He whispered threateningly.

"Now, you are going to come with me and do as I say." He let go of my arm. I followed him. My sleeve covered the finger marks my father had left on my arm as warning.

I ended up in a workhouse with my father and some guards. My father led me over to a man polishing the shoes of some guards. When we approached, the Jew stood up and took off his hat.

"I want you to polish my shoes. In fact, no, a shoe."

"Yes, sir."

"And Aalina?"

"Yes, father?"

"You shall do the other one." He removed his shoes. I didn't argue with him. I'd never done this before. I had no idea what my father was planning. I knew it wouldn't be great.

I rested against a table, cleaning my father's shoe as best I could. I finished way before the old man. I started to realise what I'd done.

Once the old man had finished, my father put his shoes back on.

"Tell me, how is it that my daughter who has never cleaned shoes before can clean a shoe quicker and better than you when you are doing this job?"

"Sir, I-I-I…"

"Stop your stuttering. Take him outside. You know what to do." The guards dragged the man outside. Gunshot. One man had died because of me. The guards came back in.

"Aalina and I are going to go back to the villa now." My father and I walked back to the house.

I stood in my room. I had my dress on, ready to go downstairs to the party but I just couldn't go downstairs. There was a knock at my door.

"Yes?" My father came in.

"Are you not coming down?"

"I will I just need to finish making myself pretty."

"You're already pretty. Be quick." He left and shut the door behind me. I heard his footsteps get fainter as he walked away. I sat on my bed and started crying. My dress was red. The colour of blood. I started ripping it at the bottom and away from me. Soon, bits of red fabric lay at my feet. And still I cried.

"Miss Goeth?" I grabbed my duvet and pulled it around me. Oskar Schindler stood in front of my door. He shut it behind him.

"Are you alright, Aalina?"

"No. I-I…" He stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened?"

"I can't do this. There are innocent people outside getting killed by my father amongst others and we're here partying."

"Was it the colour?"

"Yes."

"Do you have another?"

"Yes."

"One that's not red?"

"Yes."

"You'd better get it on. Your father wants you down now."

"I know…"

"What's wrong with your arm?" The red mark was still there.

"Today at the camp. I refused to shoot a woman. A guard just did it in front of me anyway."

"Who made the mark?"

"My father."

"Amon?"

"Yes. He was furious that I didn't. But what have these people done wrong?"

"I agree. Can you do something for me?"

"Depends what it is."

"Stop your father killing them as much as you can. Stay with him when he goes around the camp. Tell me which ones are most likely to be killed next. Who's in danger the most. I will then get them transferred to my factory. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It will save them."

"Thank you." I stood up and pulled a dress out of my wardrobe; black this time. I put it on and then headed downstairs with Schindler. I'd sorted out my make up too so I didn't look like a panda. I headed over to my father.

"Amon? Is this your daughter?"

"Yes. This is Aalina." The man shook my hand.

"She is very pretty."

"Thank you, sir," I replied. My father took a swig from his drink. The man left and started talking to Schindler.

"You've changed."

"My dress ripped. Sorry I took so long."

"Don't worry. I'm sorry about your arm. I'm just so worried that you're going to get hurt or killed if you carry on like that." I thought he was drunk. He wouldn't say that. I don't think.

"It's okay… Have you had too much to drink?"

"No. I'm sober. I am worried, Aalina. You're the only thing I have any more that's worth anything. You're my only child. I can't lose you like I've lost everything else. I shouldn't have hurt you."

"It's fine, father, you're just worried," I remembered what Schindler had said, "Would it be okay with you if I came around the camp more often?"

"Of course."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Please don't kill them. Or have them killed. Not without my permission."

"Okay."


End file.
